


Helltaker: The Quest for Shades

by Tivstock



Category: Helltaker
Genre: F/M, Implied Harem, Or Is It?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivstock/pseuds/Tivstock
Summary: Justice has lost her sunglasses. Helltaker volunteers to help her find them, resulting in a steamy evening between the two.
Relationships: Justice/Helltaker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 252





	1. The Quest Begins

“You done in there?”

Helltaker stood in front of his bathroom door, knocking against it with his oversized knuckles. The large man stood clad in only his boxers and a pair of slippers, a towel thrown over his shoulder. He’d been waiting patiently for several minutes now but after hearing nothing but silence he’d been growing impatient.

After rattling the door to no avail, Helltaker grunted. He was considering his next move when someone spoke up to his side.

“What’s up?”

He turned and noticed Justice the Awesome Demon, giving him a lazy smile. Her grey, unseeing eyes were focused vaguely in his direction as she cocked her head a bit. In her hand was a dog leash that trailed behind her: when Helltaker looked over her shoulder he saw the distant form of Cerberus scrambling through the hall.

This was to be expected. What surprised the man was that there was only one Cerberus. “Where-“ he began to ask, prompting Justice to chuckle.

“Three times the walks, triple the coverage.” She gave him a small shrug, grinning, before looking back towards the bathroom. “Is the door jammed again?”

“Don’t think so. It’s locked.” Helltaker tried knocking again. “You know who’s in there?”

There was a glint in the blind girl’s eyes. “I might!” she mused. She walked forward, tugging on the dog leash as she stood in front of the door. Justice pressed her ear against the door and began to listen.

Cerberus joined them. She tweaked her ears happily at the sight of Helltaker before bristling at the sight of the bathroom. “Grrrr! No! I told you I’m not going in there!” she barked.

Helltaker sighed. He really didn’t want to start this argument again with what resembled a grown woman, and was saved by Justice poking his arm. “Can’t hear anything,” she admitted.

Resigning himself, Helltaker grumbled and began rolling up his sleeves. The demon girls took a step back before he rolled his shoulders, huffed, and then lurched forward… before he carefully unscrewed the doorknob off.

Pushing the door open, the trio watched as the unconscious form of Azazel was revealed, curled around the bottom of the toilet. A bottle of vodka and several oil cans of beer were scattered around the scene.

“What are we looking at?” asked Justice. Before Helltaker could answer Cerebrus poked her head in. “We killed the angel!” she said with dismay.

This prompted the fallen angel to groan and shift around on the tiles. “Not yet.” Helltaker knelt down and scooped the lightweight in his arms before turning to the onlookers. “You know where she sleeps?”

Cerberus scratched behind one of her ears in thought. “I give her the other end of the couch!” she told him happily. 

“Eh, she can have my bed. She needs it.” Justice reached out to pat the angel’s head in sympathy, but ended up with Helltaker’s bicep.

“Lead the way,” he told the girls.

As the three departed, a grumbling figure emerged from around the corner. Malina looked left and right before retrieving the leftover vodka bottle, sucking out the last few inches as she stalked away.

\---

Helltaker and the girls watched as Azazel let out a shaky groan and a burp, shuffling to hug the wall in her sleep. “Killer hangover. Angels have zero tolerance y’know.” Justice crossed her arms. “You think we’re a bad influence?”

“Yeah.” Helltaker didn’t mince it, nor did he particularly care. He looked around the room with some confusion, noting the posters of horned superstars and action shows in ancient script. “What room is this?”

The blind demon gave him a guilty smile. “I think it was the laundry room? Sorry, it was kind of Lucy’s idea. She’s got some cleaners on speed dial so…” she began.

Helltaker was way past caring. He had already rationalized it in his mind: free laundry he didn’t have to deal with sounded like a plus. When he grunted in response he saw Justice look relieved.

Cerberus interrupted them. She was squirming at the foot of the bed and wagging her pointed tail anxiously. “Come onnn, is it walk time yet?” she whined, tugging the dog leash with her head.

Justice chuckled and stepped forward, reaching for the collar. “Yeah, we could go for a walk. Or… you could be unleashed!” She stepped back as she unhooked her, leaving Cerberus in shock.

The demon girl patted at her neck before gasping. “I’m FREEEEE!” she cheered, scrambling out of the room in excitement. Helltaker heard a crash at the front door as the dog girl ran off towards civilization, looking over as Justice spun the leash in her hand.

He realized something. “Where are your sunglasses?” he asked the demon. Helltaker watched as Justice scratched the back of her neck, her grey eyes flitting away as she turned sheepish. “You like my new look?” she asked him.

“Yeah. It’s cute.” It was rare to see the demon without her sunglasses. Helltaker noticed that her eyes were glancing around the room haphazardly and that she seemed somewhat embarrassed. The gears clicked in his head.

“Did you lose them?”

The awesome demon deflated. “I thought it would be lame if I went all ‘My glasses, my glasses!’ on you.” She smiled softly. “It’s not like I need them or anything.”

From the look on her face, Helltaker could tell this was bullshit. “You want me to help you look?” he asked, watching as Justice perked up. Her smile grew wide.

“Yeah! That would be great.” She sidled up to Helltaker and locked her arm with his. “Mind leading the way big guy?” she asked, her tail giving his ass a playful swat as she sidled against him.

Helltaker responded with a flex. It was his turn to smirk as Justice laughed, the two embarking on a quest for missing shades.

Azazel groaned again.


	2. The Quest Continues

As Helltaker and Justice scoured the house for the sunglasses, they had a few choice encounters with the rest of the harem. The first they encountered was Zdrada, who was smoking a cigarette and throwing rocks at the neighboring house.

“Why would I know where they were?” she asked them in irritation. She took a drag. “Have you tried looking under Modeus’s fat ass?”

Helltaker frowned. “Stop throwing rocks. I’m sick of the cops.”

“Yeah, me too! But you don’t see that stopping me.” Zdrada bent to pick up another rock.

“Hey, if you reach into my butt pocket I have some handcuffs,” teased Justice, wiggling a bit as she held onto the large man. “Probably.”

Zdrada sneered. “What? You gonna arrest me for being _demonic_?”

Justice smiled back. “Well, we do know someone who makes the laws, so…” She took a breath before calling out. “HEY, JUDGE-”

“Nope. Fuck it.” Zdrada let the rock drop and held up her hands in surrender, ambling away with a grumble.

Helltaker reached down and cupped Justice’s backside, finding nothing but ass.

“Yep.”

\---

The afternoon dragged on, the two making little progress as they searched the area. They looked through the rest of the house and made a stop in the kitchen when they were distracted by the smell of dinner.

Lucifer stood by the frying pans, tending to something sizzling on the pans. “What’s cooking?” called Justice, causing the cook to jump a little and smooth out her apron in embarrassment. The sight of the the happy demon on Helltaker’s arm caused her to turn red, though she tried to play it off with a raised eyebrow.

“A seeing eye mortal? How cute.” She huffed and turned back to the food. “For the record it’s grilled salmon, and if you’re here to help there’s aprons on the table.”

Justice took one happily. Helltaker reached out for one of his own and looked to Lucifer. “Have you seen her sunglasses around?” he asked, nudging his head at the demon tying her apron behind you.

Lucifer blinked. “Oh! I thought you looked different.” She thought to herself as she flipped a slab of fish before shaking her head. “I haven’t. Justice, I think I could just materialize some more-”

“Aw, thanks Lucy! I’m good.” Justice interrupted her, looking grateful as she strolled over and stood at attention. “It’s more fun hunting for them.” She reached for Helltaker’s apron and gave it several happy tugs.

The chief of hell turned pink again. She stammered as she read out the next part of the recipe, the three having a pleasant time preparing dinner.

\---

The harem assembled for dinner, sounding off with oohs and aahs at the smell of the finely-cooked fish. As they took their seats and immediately assumed that Azazel was dead, Helltaker told them she was nursing a hangover. Zdradra laughed triumphantly.

“Ha! Pay up bitch!” she told her sister. Malina swore darkly and passed over some demonic coin.

The group dug into their dinner with gusto. It was delicious as ever, the comments as such causing Lucifer to smile smugly. The three forms of Cerberus had reunited and were covered in grass and leaves after an escape to the local park. They remarked that the meal was even tastier than the mailman they had bit earlier, causing Judgement to chop at each of her heads in succession.

Helltaker noticed that Justice was unusually quiet. Smiling broadly, the demon seemed content to lean back in her chair and listen to the antics around her. “You alright?” Helltaker asked her, causing to blink and look up at him.

“Huh? Yeah!” She grinned. “I was just thinking of where I was going to sleep tonight.” Helltaker felt the point of her tail poke along his leg. “Y’know, with my bed occupied and all.”

Helltaker liked where this was heading. He smirked back. “I’ve got an idea,” he told her, reaching over and putting a hand on her thigh. “You want to look around some more after this?”

He watched as the demon’s head swayed from side to side, seemingly thinking it over, before she shook her head. “Nahhh, they’re not going anywhere. I think.” Her eyes twinkled as she leaned in conspiratorially.

“Besides... I got you instead.”

Nearby, Modeus had been eavesdropping on their conversation. Her face was flushed as she squirmed in her seat. “Ho. Ly. Shit.” She stared over at her neighbor. “That is SO lewd!”

Pandemonica looked at her blankly. “Shocker.” The tired demon sighed and excused herself to look for the Hell Keurig, leaving the voyeur to continue steaming.


	3. The Sex Chapter

After finishing dinner and a collective dishwashing session, the demons went their separate ways. Justice had practically dashed to Helltaker’s room in excitement as she brought the larger man by the arm: it was her turn to lead.

Now the two of them stood behind his door. Justice’s coat and tie had fallen around her feet, her shirt making it to half-unbuttoned before she’d starting helping Helltaker with his. When they’d finished she’d wrapped her hands behind his head, bringing him down to steal a kiss.

Justice was proactive in bed, but tonight there was a certain hunger that he hadn’t seen before. When she finally pulled away with there was an exhilarated smile on her face.

“Man, I’ve been thinking about this all night…” she told him.

The demon was no fan of bras. Helltaker took one look at her stiffening nipples before reaching for the last few buttons, his hands moving to cup her chest. Justice sighed happily as she reached above her head and after a few moments her white locks fell against her back.

Justice rarely let her hair down outside of the bedroom. Helltaker always thought it looked incredibly sexy, and now the expression on her face made him harder than ever. “Damn,” he murmured, tweaking her breasts with his fingers.

The demon’s body was lithe and toned, a physique befitting the former high prosecutor of hell. Her modest breasts were shapely and, most importantly, soft in his hands. She sucked air through her teeth as he felt her body respond to his touch, feeling her wriggle a bit in his grasp and run her hands along his sides.

“Hey.” Justice held his arms and looked up at him. Her grey eyes found his face by memory. “I want to lead first.”

Helltaker was dominant by trade. Faced with that expression he knew that didn’t matter.

“Yeah.”

The demon surged to find his belt, unbuckling it with ease and tossing it to the floor. Her shirt fell behind her as she smiled at him, her usual easy nature mixed with lust as she pushed him softly and guided him back onto the bed. She began to tug off her slacks, taking her boxers with them. Helltaker saw she was damp already.

“You weren’t kidding,” he thought out loud. His cock throbbed as it pushed against his pants, threatening to tear them as he reached to pull them to his knees. Justice laughed as she walked over, buck naked, and helped to kick them off.

“You try hanging onto a big sexy guy all day. See what happens.”

She began crawling onto the bed, her grey eyes turning as she began stroking his member and listened to his exhalations. The demon smiled with satisfaction as she listened to his voice, before she leaned over to begin licking up and down his cock.

Justice had quickly attuned to Helltaker’s preferences. He couldn’t believe he’d ever wondered how she was in bed: any strange, unfounded concerns regarding her sight had melted away on their first night. He remembered how she’d given him a thumbs up and whispered over, being cued in by a motorcycle commercial on TV.

_“Hey. Want a ride?”_

The demon servicing him now was familiar, yet there was something different about her tonight. Maybe it was the way her eyes squinted a little as she worked, or the small sighs she could hear from out the corners of her mouth as she licked his shaft.

“Justice. God damn.” He huffed as his hand found the back of her head to guide her, feeling her head lean into his touch.

Helltaker remembered how she’d sometimes be startled when someone touched her out of nowhere, especially in her first days at the house. Back then she’d always waved it off.

The demon’s horn brushed his palm as she continued to blow him. Justice worked his way up and down his shaft again, Helltaker feeling his cock tremble a bit. With a gasp she came up for air and panted, rubbing his newly lubricated member with her hand as she looked up at him.

“Lay down and strap in,” she said.

She straddled his legs with her own, wetness trickling down her thighs as she panted. His hands went to her hips as she guided her down onto his cock, causing the demon girl to breathe haggardly as he entered her. “Haaaaa…”

Helltaker felt every inch of her clench him, her pussy taking him hungrily as she bucked her hips. Grinning from ear to ear, Justice began to ride him, groaning with delight as every thrust brought him deeper and deeper inside her. Her noises were as loud as the rest of her.

He grit his teeth. His cock began to swell as she drove him to his limits, her thrusts faster as she went, and his mind flared with pleasure. The warm heat at the demon’s core only egged on his orgasm.

“I want it…”

Helltaker stared up at the demon, her mouth agape as she panted. Justice looked in need as her hips bucked along his cock. “I want it so bad…” Her eyes were glazed over as she trembled, every word spoken in earnest.

Hearing her in this state pushed Helltaker to his limits. He felt his cock begin to spasm as she pushed down hard, sending him deep inside her as he trembled. He groaned as he came, filling the demon girl who made a similar noise. Her fingers splayed across his chest as she arched her back, and as her voice began to fall she moved up to embrace him.

“Holy shit… dude.”

Justice’s words were light but her tone was softer than before. Helltaker’s breathing recovered as he reached an arm around to hold her, and she pressed her chest into his own as she lay across him. “I think I lost some brain cells,” she joked.

 _You and me both_ , Helltaker thought. At the moment he felt like just running his hand through the demon’s hair. Justice closed her eyes in response, smiling as she tilted her cheek onto him. He felt her hum happily as they lay there in quiet.

“…you want to go again?”  
  


It was Helltaker’s turn after all. As he spoke he watched the demon brighten up. “Hell yes,” she told him, pushing herself up a bit and looking straight at him. “What do you wanna do?”

He responded by flipping on top of her. Justice made a little noise before snickering, her whole body relaxing as he pressed her wrists into the bed. “Good call,” she murmured happily as she spread her legs.

As he pushed inside her he watched her eyes close momentarily, lost in pleasure as she moaned. He pulled her muscled legs to his sides and began rocking her body, pressing his cock in and out of her as her noises grew louder and louder.

“Yesss! Haaa-”

Her pussy embraced him tightly. Each thrust became increasingly tighter as the Justice wrapped her legs around him, bringing him closer to her. Helltaker felt driven to plow the hungry demon, each coo and moan from her edging him along as they quickened their pace.

Without warning, Justice’s hands shot up towards his face. Helltaker flinched in surprise but found the touch gentle. Her fingers wrapped around his face as she began to speak.

“More… please…”

The plea to fuck brough Helltaker to his senses. Spurned further he continued to push into demon girl, his cock packing inside her as he reached his limit. “I’m, I’m,” she murmured in a daze.

He answered her with a groan. A sigh escaped his lips as his cum flowed into her, Justice exhaling deeply as her legs clenched around him. Her fingers stretched along his face.

\---

“That was pretty much the best day.”

Justice hung one arm lazily over Helltaker’s chest, the two of them cuddling as they lay naked in bed. The two spoke conversationally, sweaty and damp, in the afterglow. 

“Yeah?” Helltaker thought it was up there. He brushed a thumb against the side of the her face. “We never found your glasses.”

Justice smiled at his touch. “Yeah… well. Screw it.” She threw her hair over her shoulder, showing more skin for him to rub. “It’s not like they have a backstory. They’re just shades.”

“Just shades?” Helltaker was surprised. He realized he must’ve sounded offended when the demon moved to poke his nose.

“Yeah. Are yours special?”

Helltaker smiled. He had his own stories alright. Not all of them were good for the moment. “Yeah. I’ll tell you about them sometime.”

The demon looked happy. “Cool.”   
  


The two of them cuddled quietly for a little longer. Helltaker’s curiosity got the best of him and he spoke up again. “What was that thing with my face?”

He watched as Justice stared at him for a moment before she blushed. “Oh. Yeah.” After a second she found the right words.

“I wanted to feel out how you look when you cum.”

Helltaker looked at her. His mind drew a blank. “…did you get a good look?” he asked after a moment, unsure of what else to say.

Justice inched over. She snuggled him closely and smiled into his chest, staring up at him. Helltaker felt his heart tug in a funny direction.

“Hell yeah.”


	4. Epilogue

Lucifer trotted forward to Helltaker’s room, her arm adorned with several of the man’s oversized jackets. She tried her best to keep her balance before teetering to his door.

She tried for the door and found it locked. Frowning she rattled the doorknob, before leaning into to see if she could hear anything.

Upon hearing what was undoubtedly an orgasm, Lucifer recoiled. Her face was every shade of red known to hell as she looked around, scared she’d been spotted in her indecency, before she thought to take another listen.

“Lucifeeeer…”

She nearly jumped out of her skin. “W-what?!” she snapped over, watching as Modeus approached her. The lust demon seemed even more shaky than usual. “I wasn’t doing anything, in case you were-”

Modeus ignored her. “Was Justice looking for these?” she asked. Lucifer watched in astonishment as she pulled out a cracked pair of sunglasses. They were undoubtedly Justice’s.

“What? How- where did you-” Lucifer stammered. She’d given the house a thorough examination herself and had come up with nothing.

“They were just around…”

Modeus brushed the back of her skirt. Glass fragments tinkled from behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helltaker is a wonderful game that you should check out if you haven't already! Demon girls, puzzles and pancake(s). What's not to like?


End file.
